


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by Nghelik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale just can't anymore, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, M/M, Musician Crowley (Good Omens), Ukulele, ineffable husbands, soft, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nghelik/pseuds/Nghelik
Summary: Crowley finds a uke and Aziraphale loses it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Michael Sheen if you read this I love you.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Crowley had come over earlier that day to help Aziraphale tidy up his storage room. It wasn’t a room per se, it was a space in the back of his bookshop where he put everything and anything he didn’t know what to do with. Over the years, it had sort of become a storage room. It was utterly cluttered with, for lack of a better word, junk. A clean-up was long overdue. He had Crowley to thank for it, actually. They had been drinking one day, when the demon had taken to explore the shop and found that corner. Both of them were a bit past tipsy by that point.

“Angel, what is all thisssss stuff?”

“What, dear?

“You know, this… mountain of stuff you have back here.”

“Oh, that’s… I don’t know, really. Whenever I don’t know what to do with something, I put it there. After a while, I guess it has sort of… Piled up?”

Crowley walked back to him and sprawled himself onto the sofa.

“Well, honestly, Aziraphale, it’s a dissssgrace.”

“What do you mean a disgrace?”

“You have all that sssspace back there, and you only use to… To… To accumulate crap.”

“Oh, I… I guess I had never thought about that.”

“Yeah! You could get a lot more bookssss and keep them there, or… Or get another sofa! This one’sssss not great.”

Aziraphale pondered for a moment.

“I have to admit, you make a very compelling point.”

Crowley made a gesture as to say _I know, right? I’m so smart._

“The thing is, I have thought about clearing that, but I’ve never really gotten around to it. It just seems like so much work.”

“I can help you!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yesss! I don’t exactly have a lot to do right now, with all thisss not working for Hell anymore thing. Come on, angel, we have the time and the wine. Jussst say yessss.”

So, a couple of days after that, they met up at the bookshop and started sorting everything out. It was honestly outrageous, the amount of junk he had there. There were empty bottles from previous encounters with Crowley he had n’t had the heart to throw out (the demon had scoffed at him when he saw them, but there was no denying there was a slight blush on his cheeks  and a soft smile tugging at his lips ), some magazines and pamphlets that had been delivered to his shop and he’d set aside to read later but never had, several wallets and assorted personal items that confused costumers had left behind after an incursion into the bookshop, a crystal ball that Aziraphale had no idea how had gotten there, some beautiful ceramic pots that had been there when he moved in (Crowley said he’d take care of them for him, but he hadn’t elaborated on  _how_ exactly he was going to do that ),  and a lot of other random stuff.

They had already gone through about half of it, and thrown most of it away, when Crowley made a strange noise. He pulled out a black bag and looked at the angel with a delighted expression.

“Aziraphale, is this what I think it is?”

He looked up from the magazines he was sorting through, and shrugged.

“Honestly, dear, I have no idea what that is.”

Crowley didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence. He opened the bag to reveal–

“A small guitar?”

“It’s a ukulele!”

Aziraphale looked pretty unimpressed.

“Oh, come on, angel, you could at least pretend to be excited. This is one of my greatest creations!”

“That was your idea?”

They sort of gravitated towards the sofa, where Crowley started tuning the ukulele, having discarded the bag.

“Yeah. It was… Late nineteenth century, a bit after our… disagreement in St. Jame’s Park.”

“I remember that.”

“Right. Well, after that, I sort of went travelling for a while. You know, got around, see how things were going in the rest of the world. I travelled around the Mediterranean, and then decided to go a bit further away and ended up on some little island in the middle of the Pacific. I picked up a cavaquinho somewhere along the way, tweaked it a little bit and ended up with this.”

“Wow, I… I had no idea you were _this_ interested in music, Crowley. It’s quite impressive.”

“Ngk. It’s really not.”

He finished tuning the ukulele and stroked it gently, playing a couple of chords to test out his memory.

“Y’know, I originally made this thing to be annoying. Weird tuning, small so it’s uncomfortable to hold, all that. And I took it to the Pacific to annoy people there, too. But they took this and made it beautiful, somehow. I really have no idea how they do it.”

If Aziraphale didn’t know better, he’d have thought there was wonder in Crowley’s face. Although, apparently, he didn’t know his friend as well as he thought. He might have to rethink some of the things he thought he knew.

“Can you play it?”

Crowley blushed slightly and stammered.

“Oh, don’t be daft, dear. I think we are well past that embarrassment phase.”

“I suppose you’re right. Would you like to… hear something?”

The angel was pretty surprised by the offer, but jumped at the chance.

“Of course! I would love to.”

Crowley smiled at his enthusiasm and cleared his throat.

“Let’s see if I remember, I haven’t seen one of these in a while.”

He stroked the strings a couple of times experimentally, then started strumming with more decisiveness. He soon got into the rhythm of the song. It was more… Upbeat than the angel had been expecting, but beautiful. He was just about to say so when Crowley started _singing_.

Aziraphale just about had an aneurysm. He had _never_ heard him sing. And, to his surprise, he had a pretty nice voice, even if he was just vocalizing right now. Well, now that he thought about it, it wasn’t that big of a surprise. He had yet to find something that he didn’t like about Crowley. But he wasn’t going to follow that train of thought just then. Specially when the demon started to properly _sing_. All his attention focused on the song. He had never heard it before, but that was not strange. He wasn’t too fond of contemporary music. But that song was amazing. Nevertheless, what really touched him was Crowley’s performance. He sang with such sentiment, such _yearning_ about Heaven he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. That made him wonder, what had Crowley been like before the Fall? They had talked about pretty much everything, but never about his time in Heaven. He understood it must be hard for him to relive that, but… He clearly had very intense feelings about it.

Crowley hit a high note, and all coherent thought flew away from Aziraphale’s mind. He sort of passed out for a couple of minutes, because the next thing he was aware of was Crowley vocalizing again and then the song ended. The demon looked up at him, beaming.

“So? What d’you think?”

His expression slowly shifted from excitement to worry.

“Angel, are you okay? Why are you crying?”

Aziraphale closed his mouth, which he had just realized was hanging open, and shook his head. Crowley put the ukulele down and knelt in front of him, putting his hands on the angel’s knees.

“Talk to me, angel. What’s wrong?”

His emotions overpowered him. A wave of affection rushed through him. It was so intense and so sudden he just couldn’t help himself. He surged forward and kissed Crowley.

The demon stood still for about a millisecond, then snapped into action and returned the kiss with more passion Aziraphale believed possible. Their lips moved with fervour against each other’s for a few moments, then turned into a gentle caress. Crowley lightly nipped his bottom lip and slowly moved away. He didn’t go far, though. He rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s. His low, rumbling voice when he spoke awoke some things in the angel’s insides he had never let himself think too much about.

“If I had known you’d react like that, I’d have sung for you years ago.”

Aziraphale smiled and pecked Crowley’s lips again.

“Well, I hope this is not a one-time thing.”

How had he never noticed the lovestruck look on Crowley’s face?

“Not if I have it my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, the song is Somewhere over the rainbow, Isra's version.


End file.
